


Not So Secret

by PearLynn



Series: Every Which Way [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Identity Reveal, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Sequel, Sex, Sexual Content, after the identity reveal, and SMUT, and i delivered, lots of fluff, oh so much smut, post-reveal, you guys asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearLynn/pseuds/PearLynn
Summary: They were all bound to figure out at some point, right? Sequel to "Too Real".





	1. In her Room

**Author's Note:**

> oh hello ;)
> 
> It's my birthday today, so why not start off the week with a *bang*- haha, get it? - and start the sequel for Too Real.

"If you don't mind me asking, what _exactly_ are you doing?"

Adrien grinned at her from over his shoulder and finished closing the curtains. "I'll have you know, it's very easy to look into your room from the outside. I just wouldn't want anyone seeing our... escapades."

Marinette's eyebrow arched. "'Escapades?' That's what you call this?"

Adrien hopped down her stairs and landed at her feet, still grinning as he knelt in between her legs. "I came here as Chat Noir. If anyone saw me come into your home, then later saw _us_ together, it could compromise my identity. Or make you look really bad. We can't risk either."

Marinette smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to press his face to her palm and let out a soft sigh. She continued rubbing him as she spoke, "When exactly are we going to let people know about us? I mean, the dating part. Not the superhero part."

Adrien's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at her. The longing in his eyes was making her ache. "You know how my father is, Marinette. He won't even let girls in my room without supervision, and he only lets Chloe do what she does because her father is the mayor. How do you think he would react when his only son is dating someone without explicit permission beforehand? I'm not sure he would be too pleased."

When Marinette let her hand drop from his hair, Adrien grasped it in his hands and kissed her knuckles. "I know it's hard, _chéri_ , but we have to play with the cards dealt to us. Father has a fashion show coming up, so he's been pretty stressed. I'll bring it up once the show is over and he takes a few days off, okay?"

Marinette was pouting, she knew, but when Adrien looked up at her with those soulful and bright eyes, she couldn't help but let her smile grow and her heart melt. "Okay. But you owe me. We've been hiding this for over a month now! It's hard enough keeping it a secret from our parents, but our friends too?"

Adrien's eyebrow cocked up. "Do you really think it would be wise? Chloe would _literally_ attack you, Alya wouldn't be off your case for weeks. Nino would probably be really cool about it, but I don't want to risk him telling Alya, who would in turn tell the rest of Paris. Then _that_ would tip off our parents, if she doesn't spill the beans first. Let's keep it quiet until I speak to my father."

Worry etched itself on Marinette's face and Adrien leaned up to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "My father already likes you. He thinks you have great potential, and coming from him that's basically blessing our marriage."

When her face flushed red, Adrien laughed softly and began pecking kisses all over her blushing face. Without helping himself, he began running his hands up her bare legs and started toying with the hem of her pajama shorts. He grinned when she gasped and her hips wriggled a little under his grip. They hadn't had the chance to fool around in a while, due to the influx of akumas and homework, so Adrien's fingers were itching to touch her.

"Adrien!" She hissed, weakly wrapping her fingers around his wrists. "What are you doing?"

He cocked a smirk and pressed his lips to her warm neck. "Nothing."

"That doesn't seem like nothing."

His tongue snaked out and licked her pulse. "Okay, it's not nothing. But I've been wanting to touch you in so long. It's hard to control myself, especially when I get to see you in a skin-tight suit-"

"Hush," she admonished in a whisper. "My parents are still downstairs. We need to keep it down."

Adrien chuckled against her collarbone, causing her to gasp and press her chest up against him. "I'll be quiet, promise."

Marinette scowled prettily at him and gripped his hair, pulling his head back as she whispered, "I can make no such promises."

His smirk only grew and with darkened eyes, he glanced at her lips and licked his own. "I know."

Adrien's lips pressed against hers right as his fingers slipped under the hem of her shorts and pressed against her dampening panties. Marinette moaned softly into the kiss, causing Adrien to growl deep in his throat. He deftly pulled her underwear to the side and skimmed her lower lips with his fingertips. Marinette broke the kiss to gasp out, and her hands clasped onto Adrien's shoulders as he started rubbing slow circles into her clit.

"You know," she panted against his neck. "I hate when you tease me."

Adrien chuckled and pulled his hand out of her shorts, only to grab them by the waistband and start pulling them down Marinette's creamy thighs. "I know. But it's so much fun."

Marinette stuck out her lower lip and Adrien dutifully kissed it before spreading her legs and settling his face between them. Marinette's face was flushed and her eyes were hungry as she took in the sight of Adrien peppering kisses to her inner thighs. They had only done _this_ twice after their crazy week of sexual acts, and once it was interrupted when Alya had come over unannounced and almost walked in on Marinette cumming on his chin.

Adrien's eyes were sparkling when he looked up at her, his grin growing as Marinette began wriggling her hips upwards to get his lips on her. She knew it was pathetic- begging like that- but she was yearning for his touch for so long. They had been fooling around like this for over a month, counting the week that started it all, and yet she could never get enough of Adrien's long fingers and quick tongue.

Unfortunately they hadn't done _it_ since then, out of nervousness and lack of time to. Yet that's all she could think about when she was with him.

She had really gotten to know Adrien pretty well in the time since their identities were revealed. She came to realize that the boy in the mask was just as beautiful and kind as his civilian persona, and the boy he had shown her behind the mask on was just as wonderful and clever as her feline partner. It was a blessing that her two crushes were one in the same, and now that she knew both sides of him she fell even more in love with him every day.

When Adrien's tongue swiped up her slit, Marinette's back went ramrod straight and she hummed in satisfaction. Adrien always put his all into the things he did, and pleasuring her was no exception. His mouth caressed her in loving kisses, his tongue massaging every inch of her womanhood, his hands gripping her and spreading her even further apart so he could worship every crevice and fold of her skin. His tongue was dipping into her hole, wetting itself with her essence and spreading it as he made his way around her folds. He wrapped his lips around her clit, suckling lightly, before flicking his tongue over it and humming.

Marinette fell back onto the chaise and gripped his hair even harder. Her body was tightening, coiling as it prepared itself for release.

Adrien's finger made its way into her entrance and Marinette did her best not to moan out loud. Like she had mentioned, her parents were still awake. They didn't know Adrien was even in her room, so her random moaning could set off some alarms in their heads.

Instead, she bit her knuckles and panted loudly as Adrien pumped his finger in and out of her in tandem with his flicking tongue on her clit. His hot breath was fanning against the rest of her sensitive skin, causing her to creep closer to her climax with every breath. It was mind-blowing how well Adrien knew to please her body, even when they didn't have that much time to explore. It just seemed like he was good at everything he did, including the art of pleasuring a person with one's mouth.

To her surprise, Adrien withdrew his finger and began tongue-fucking her, using the wet pad of his fingertip to rub her clit in a motion akin to vibration. The sensation was blinding, causing her to lift up from the chaise and press her crotch against his face. Adrien wasted no time in returning his finger to her vagina, where he thrust in and out of her in a deep and powerful action. She was gasping now, feeling the tightening of an orgasm increase tenfold as he latched his mouth around her clit and sucked, hard.

Her scream was muffled by her hand, but her erratic jerking of her hips was barely contained by Adrien's strong arms. Her orgasm was powerful and intense, blinding to the point that she couldn't feel anything but Adrien's mouth and his insistent thrusts.

As she calmed down, Adrien lapped up all of the fluids that had collected in between her legs. He sucked his fingers dry, dragged his tongue all over her folds, and even went low enough to clean up her puckering ass. That had felt better than she ever imagined, and Marinette made a note to try _that_ again when he was down there next.

Once he was done cleaning her up, Adrien rose and wiped his chin with the back of his hand, smirking all the while, and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. Marinette languidly responded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she tasted herself on his tongue. Vaguely she realized Adrien had pulled her shorts and panties back up, which made her smile, and hold him even closer.

Just as Adrien pulled away from their kiss, however, the sound of her door being opened broke them apart even faster. Both teens were wide-eyed at the sight of Marinette's mother standing at the top of the stairs, door over her head and eyes full of shock as she took in the sight of Adrien Agreste basically sprawled out on her daughter's floor.

Sabine blinked twice in stupor before turning to her daughter and glaring at her in disappointment. "You snuck him up here without our permission? Marinette, we've taught you better than that!"

Marinette felt her face flush in embarrassment and shame. "I-I.. I'm sorry, maman."

"Next time, let us know when Adrien is coming over," Sabine admonished. "We would have made snacks."

Without another word, Sabine went back down the stairs, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone once more. The two teens looked at each other in confusion, before breaking out into quiet snickers.

"Do you think she knew what we were doing?" Adrien asked breathlessly.

Marinette shook her head. "No clue, but now there's no way we can hide us dating from her."

Adrien crawled over to Marinette and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Such cute acts from him made Marinette giddy, even after all the things they've done, and she couldn't help the stupid grin that spread on her face when his lips left her skin. It didn't even go away when he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug and he nuzzled his face in her neck.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have at least one person know about us," he murmured against her skin.

With a smile, Marinette agreed and returned his hug with just as much affection. Now, if only everyone else could be as easygoing about it as her mother, then she would have nothing to worry about.

* * *

_tbc._


	2. After an Attack

Never had an akuma been this... troublesome. Sure, there had been the occasional one or two that gave Ladybug and Chat Noir a run for their money, but not as difficult as this. The Miraculous armor gave both Ladybug speed, agility, protection, and dexterity, but no defense against exhaustion. And fighting an enemy almost nonstop for five hours would prove to be very tiring for the two young heroes.

Ladybug had used Lucky Charm twice now and had to flee each time before her transformation released, leaving Chat Noir by himself to fend off the foe until Tikki was ready for battle again. And once after he used Cataclysm he, too, had to rush away to give Plagg a few minutes of recharge. Unfortunately that meant Ladybug had been on her own, as well.

Once she returned after her second "break", she was awarded with the sight of Chat Noir having a large spear being thrust into his stomach. Luckily, the suit protected him from any real harm, but she knew that it was bound to hurt the next few days. Her panic quickly fueled her to run towards her foe- The Hunter- and engage him one last time. She couldn't afford to let Chat get hurt even more, nor let herself be exhausted to the point of dropping dead.

_"Lucky Charm!"_

The rest of the battle was a blur; having Chat throw her in the air, using the Lucky Charm-produced bow and arrow to snipe the feather holding the akuma off of The Hunter's headband, and purifying the akuma to revert everything and everyone back to normal.

As soon as Paris was normal again, Ladybug rushed to Chat Noir's side, who had collapsed to the ground at some point in time. She heaved him up, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and her's around his waist, and ran as fast as she could to get away from the crowd that was starting to show up.

"Hang on, Chat."

He coughed and patted her on the shoulder. "I'm fine, just a little winded."

"You're going to be sore tomorrow," she commented, feeling her brow furrow as she found a suitable alleyway to rest him down. She, too, was feeling the after-effects of the fight, and was trying her hardest not to collapse onto her boyfriend's chest and take a short nap. Instead, she sat down next to him and caught her breath. "That one was tough."

"You cat that right, purrincess," he mumbled, letting his head drop back against the bricked wall.

Ladybug weakly slapped his shoulder and admonished, "What did I say about using the wrong nickname?"

"Sorry," he replied. His head rolled over so he could look at her and he flashed her a small grin. "I can't help it. Slip of the tongue, that's all."

Ladybug gave him a warm smile in response and took his hand with hers. "You did well today, _mon chaton_."

"As did you, my Lady," he purred, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "That akuma may have been tough, but we're tougher."

"Another day, another dollar."

"Yet we don't get paid," Chat said lightly.

Ladybug grinned. "I think the gratitude of the Parisians is enough for me."

"Food would be a nice payment."

"Do you want a croissant every time we save the city?" Ladybug replied, smirking. "Because if my dad gave out free ones every time then he'd be bankrupt by Christmas."

Chat wiggled his eyebrows and without warning pulled Ladybug onto his lap. He leaned close to her lips, and in a husky whisper he said, "I can think of a better payment than that."

He didn't wait to kiss her, instead he quickly devoured her lips and wrapped his arms tightly around her middle. Ladybug quickly responded and tugged on his hair with one hand while the other trailed down his chest. She broke the kiss for a short second to flash him a smirk, then deepened it as her fingers found the zipper to his suit. Unlike her Ladybug suit, Chat had a zipper that _actually_ was practical. At first she thought it was decoration, but when an akuma grabbed his bell and tugged, it had come undone and she was treated with the beautiful sight of his gloriously toned abs. That's what had sparked their initial tryst. Not that she minded now, considering she now knows his identity- and the familiarity of those delicious muscles- so it was all for the better.

Especially since she can easily access Chat's body through the zipper.

Once her fingers grazed his now exposed stomach, Chat hissed and broke away from the kiss to let his head fall back once more. Ladybug smirked as she leaned forward and began kissing the bare skin of his neck, licking and sucking his pulse the same time her fingers wrapped around his growing erection. He groaned in appreciation then, lazily bringing his hand up to caress her back as she stroked him.

She removed her lips to glance down at his stomach, where the akuma had struck him. No serious damage, save for the blotching of a growing bruise. She felt a little guilt for leaving Chat to get hurt, but she needed to in order to beat the akuma. Three Lucky charms in one day was taxing enough, so it was needed in order to win. She sighed after she was done looking at the bruising skin right under his ribcage. Ladybug pecked a loving kiss there and soon went back up to his neck. Chat smiled and his hand found it's way onto her head.

"Are you sure you want to do this out here?" he murmured, causing Ladybug to remove her lips from his collarbone and meet his gaze. "We could easily be caught and you only have a few more minutes left on your transformation."

With a glance in both directions, Ladybug let her transformation fall and Tikki zipped away behind the nearest trashcan. Marinette could literally hear her snickering and rolled her eyes at the immaturity of her kwami.

Chat's eyes widened and he looked panicked for a second before Marinette sealed his lips with her own, continuing the stroking over her hand on his dick. Against his lips, she murmured, "No one will find us here. Now, let me give you your reward for saving the city again."

"And when will Ladybug get her's?"

Marinette shrugged. "In due time, _chaton_."

"Nicknames, Mari," he grunted as she tugged on him hard.

She giggled and kissed his jaw, mumbling her apology before continuing to stroke his member. She was straddling his hips, so if anyone were to stumble upon their escapade it would just appear that Marinette was making out with Chat Noir as she sat in his lap. At least, she hoped she was covering up his manhood well enough that it would seem that way.

"Mari-" he panted as her speed picked up. "I don't think I can last much longer."

"That's fine," she replied with a hot breath, then grazing her teeth against his exposed pulse. "I wasn't planning on being here long."

"Are we-?"

"No," she huffed, increasing her pace even more. "Just you tonight."

Chat moaned and he squeezed his eyes shut. Marinette felt her heart pick up, her own arousal taking the back seat, as his cock twitched in her hand and his seed spilled all over his stomach and her fingers. Chat was panting, his beautiful chest rising and falling heavily as his face relaxed in bliss. Marinette grabbed the hankie out of her back pocket and wiped them both up, then slowly zipped his suit back to its rightful place. Without saying a word, Marinette looked to where Tikki was hiding, nodded, and felt her own transformation wash over her.

When Chat opened his eyes once more, he was greeted with the sight of Ladybug, not Marinette, and he smirked before leaning in to give her a sweet kiss. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Ladybug smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a comfortable hug. "Well whatever it was, it must have been _good_."

Chat chuckled, a beautiful lilting sound, and he nuzzled his face into her neck. Ladybug wouldn't have minded staying there forever, if not for the sound of a shutter clicking and a clearing throat.

The heroic duo broke apart to see none other than Alya standing at the closest end of the alley, phone up and eyes shocked. Her mouth was slack, yet she said nothing of the newest development in regards to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug groaned and rubbed her temples with her gloved fingers, then looked to Chat for help. But when she saw the tight line of his mouth, not from fear or anger but from preventing himself from busting out in laughter, she sighed and stood up.

Alya seemed to shake herself out of her stupor when Ladybug moved, and immediately ran to them and began hounding the duo with questions.

"Ladybug, are you and Chat Noir in a relationship? Chat Noir, how long have you two been a couple? Can you say something for the fans in regards to the new development? How will Paris feel when they see their heroes engaged in such a compromising position?"

Ladybug swallowed and looked to her partner. He had stood since Alya began bombarding them, and he nodded to his partner as he took her hand with his.

"Yes, Chat Noir and I are in a relationship," she commented, causing Alya's eyes to brighten and her smile to grow. "It hasn't been long, but we've been keeping it secret for safety and privacy. We would like our fans to know that we would like to keep it that way-" she gave Alya a pointed look, "-and to respect our privacy in the matter. We weren't expecting to be found in this area, so our wish to keep the relationship secret for longer is not an option anymore."

From her side, Chat added with a charming grin, "And please do not believe that our feelings for each other will affect our ability to keep the city safe. We will always put you Parisians first."

Alya nodded and lowered her phone, still smiling at the duo. It was obvious to Marinette that she was containing her giddy excitement until she was away from the heroes. "Thank you so much for the impromptu interview! Sorry I startled you guys like that."

It was strange seeing Chat change his demeanor so quickly, but Ladybug agreed with him as soon as his eyes turned dark and his mouth was set in a deep frown and he said, "Maybe next time you should make us aware of your presence _before_ taking our picture. Don't you know that's an invasion of privacy?"

Alya frowned and she crossed her arms. "Excuse me, but you're in a public area. I'm allowed to record and post anything as long as it's on public property, which you are on."

"Without our consent? Not cool," Chat said. "Be glad we weren't in the middle of something and you decided to post it for all of Paris to see."

"I respected your privacy enough," Alya replied in a haughty tone. "I have the right to broadcast information to the people, and this is what they wanted to see. You should be more aware of your surroundings."

"Yeah? Well you should-"

Ladybug put her hand on Chat's mouth, knowing where he was going, and she gave Alya a stern look of disappointment. "There's a time and a place, Alya. This was not it. You intruded on a private moment between a couple and decided to let everyone else on your blog in on it, as well."

Alya looked stunned to be admonished by her idol, but before she could recover, Ladybug took Chat's hand and threw her yo-yo up to the closest chimney stack, pulling the two heroes away from the nosy reporter. They fled through the darkness of night, towards the closest of either of their houses: Adrien's. They slipped through the open window and noiselessly landed in his room. Their transformations fell at the same time and Marinette was quickly greeted with Adrien's pouting face.

"What's wrong?"

Adrien humphed and stomped over to his computer, quickly pulling up the Ladyblog. Their interview was the most recent post, with an added blip at the end of the heroes leaving and Alya leaving commentary.

_"There you have it folks: the two masked crusaders of Paris are officially in a relationship! Aren't we all happy to see the lovebirds take flight? I know I am! I guess this means they're both off the market, sorry to those who wished to get their attention, but they will still keep their focus at the job at hand! It's good to see two people who are so obviously in love put their affections to the side in order to protect us! Until next time, this is Alya with the Ladyblog."_

The video ended and Marinette was stuck staring at the ending frame of Alya's face: the subtle change between the cheery girl on film and the upset fan who had just been yelled at by her heroes. There was guilt lingering in Marinette's heart, but she knew Alya knew better than to so openly invade someone's privacy for the sake of a story. At least the picture she posted before the video wasn't that compromising. Instead it was just Ladybug sitting in Chat Noir's lap, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and Chat had his face pressed against her neck, his own arms holding her close. It was romantic, and very intimate without being explicit, which was tasteful on Alya's part.

Though Marinette couldn't shake that Alya saw much more than that.

"I know what you're thinking," Adrien said, cutting into Marinette's thoughts. She looked to him and he turned in his chair, showing his softened expression. "That she might figure out your identity since you had been untransformed for part of it. But if she did, I don't think she would tell anyone. Since it's you."

"But she's been wanting to unmask Ladybug for so long now," Marinette replied, meeting his gaze and frowning sadly. "For as long as I've known her. I don't know if she would be so considerate. Just look what she did tonight! She exploited our relationship for views. That's not what a good friend would do."

"That must mean she doesn't know," Adrien remarked, taking her hand and pulling her to his lap. "If she had seen us while you were Marinette, she probably wouldn't have posted it. I know Alya, and she wouldn't throw you under the bus just for fame."

Marinette looked into Adrien's eyes, slowly nodding as she found reason in his argument. She let herself hug him, snuggling up against his body and letting herself relax. "You're right. I'm worrying about nothing."

"Though someone needs to teach her a lesson about eavesdropping," Adrien mumbled against her hair. "She really knows how to ruin a moment."

Adrien kissed Marinette's forehead and then trailed his lips down to her mouth. When they kissed, his hand grazed the outside of her leg and made it's way under her shirt. When he reached the side of her breast, he broke their kiss and wriggled his eyebrows once more. "Would you like to continue what we had started in the alley?"

Marinette gave him a small smile, taking her hand and mirroring his as she trailed around his stomach. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Adrien took his lips to her jaw, grazing his teeth against her skin as he moved downward. Once he reached her shoulder, he bit down hard and suckled the skin before replying, "I was thinking of getting you warmed up first."

With a quiet moan, Marinette let herself melt into Adrien's touch, and let herself forget the disappointment of Alya's journalistic ambitions.

* * *

_tbc._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plot for this, I promise.


	3. At a Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating really early because I've had this done for a while and I love you guys.

In Adrien's defense, he didn't know there was going to be alcohol at this party. And for someone who hadn't had much alcohol in his life, he was bound to feel the affects of it much sooner than anyone else. Nino insisted on letting Adrien have a drink or two- or five, he thought aimlessly- and soon Adrien was floating around the party like a butterfly, more social and at ease than he had been in a long time.

Marinette was there, but as per their _"secret relationship"_ rules, he couldn't give her affection like he was desiring to. She was dressed to the nine in a curve-hugging red dress and her hair was loose, falling to her shoulders in soft waves that begged him to run his fingers through. He was almost always watching her throughout the night as she socialized and laughed. He noticed she had downed a couple of drinks like himself, mostly whenever someone mentioned the _Ladynoir_ video- as it had been so lovingly coined- on Alya's blog. Alya was beaming every time someone wanted to talk about it, and from tonight alone Adrien could probably rehash her entire story verbatim- but that's also because he had been there himself.

In fact, here she goes again...

"It was so amazing, guys," Alya remarking triumphantly to a new group of listeners. "I never expected my summer vacation to have something as cool as this!"

Adrien watched over the rim of his glass as Marinette rolled her eyes and looked at Alya with mild irritation. He could tell she wanted to bail, but that wasn't Marinette's style.

Insert secret boyfriend.

He made his way over to her from the opposite side of the room, and once Marinette's eyes caught sight of him she flushed a pretty pink and took a sip from her glass. Alya didn't pay heed to his incoming presence, instead she continued flailing her arms as she told the story of the akuma who had changed because he wasn't allowed to hunt his favorite animal anymore, and how the masked duo of Paris took him down with tremendous fight. He reached Marinette's side completely when Alya began the part where she chased down the heroes to get an interview.

"Good evening, Marinette," he murmured down to her.

Marinette's eyes sparkled and she grinned at him. "Hello, Adrien. Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

Adrien looked into his cup and gave her a single nod. "I think so. I'm glad Nino decided to have a birthday party. I never get to do these kinds of things."

Something devious flashed in Marinette's expression as she subtlety leaned towards him. "Is that so? No midnight _escapades_ for the model extraordinaire?"

He snickered at her choice of words, and returned her slight advance with one of his own. "Not at all. You see, I don't get out much, even during summer break. I'm unfortunately stuck in my mansion all the time, doing my summer homework."

"I haven't even started that yet, to be quite honest," Marinette replied as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and arched her eyebrow. "In fact, I'm just so busy with helping my parents at the bakery and sewing my designs, I can't find the time to do the assignment."

"I can always help you if you'd like," Adrien offered, following her lead with the fake conversation. He knew for a fact they both finished their homework two weeks ago, right after she sucked him off under his desk.

Marinette's smile was dazzling. "Can you give me some help right now? I might be able to get it done if I get a little nudge with what to write about."

Without waiting for his answer, Marinette took Adrien's drink and set it down next to hers on the shelves behind them. She then grasped his hand and led him away from Alya's tall tale and towards the hallway. He glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of Alya faltering in her storytelling as she watched her best friend lead her crush to some privacy. He also saw Nino flash him a thumbs up before going to take Marinette's place at Alya's side.

Once they turned the corner- and were out of everyone's sight- Marinette whirled around and planted a hard kiss against Adrien's lips. It was long and deep, just like she liked it. She sighed against his mouth and his hands lifted up to cradle her hips. When she broke away, she was panting and her hand was threaded in his hair. How did that...?

"I can't tell you how much I've wanted to do this all night."

He smirked and straightened up so he could look at her fully. "Me too. But... whatever happened to keeping us secret? Leading me down the hallway, away from the party, when people saw us probably isn't the best way to do that."

Marinette shrugged and her fingers danced along his shoulder. "I just missed you, that's all."

"We saw each other last night."

"But that was because there was an akuma," she pouted. "Those don't count."

"If you insist," he chuckled. Soon, he was purring as he brought himself closer to her lithe body and he was pressing her against the wall. His hand was grazing up her thigh and he was teasing the short hemline of her dress. With a smirk, his fingers slid inward and he found the fabric of her panties. "So, now that you've got me here, what do you intend on doing, my Lady?"

Her breathy reply made him shiver. "Well, _chaton_ , I was thinking we could either leave and go back to my place or-"

"Marinette? Adrien?"

Said teens turned their heads and their gazes were locked on Alya, who had decided to follow them to the secluded hallway. Like being shocked, Adrien immediately jerked upright and took his hands off of Marinette. She, however, was stuck to the wall, her eyes wide with shock and her lips pulled between her teeth. Adrien looked between the two friends, not exactly sure on what to do.

"Adrien."

He turned to Marinette, who's now-steely gaze was set on her feet. "Yeah?"

"Go back to the party," she said softly without looking up at him.

He could only dumbly nod and begin to walk, but was stopped when Alya lifted her hand and glared at him.

"No, this is something I need to ask you both."

Adrien meekly stepped back to Marinette's side, resisting the ache to reach for her hand and squeeze it with reassurance. Alya was still pinning them down with an odd stare, one Adrien couldn't quite place. It was a mixture between disbelief, anger, betrayal, pride, and what seemed to be sadness as well. It was too confusing for his alcohol-riddled brain.

"Imagine my surprise when my best friend leaves my side at a party, slinking off with her longtime crush to a more private area of the flat," she started. Adrien didn't miss the scathing edge to her tone, nor when Marinette flinched as Alya said 'best friend.' Alya had started approaching them, speaking just loud enough to be heard over the music and chatter in the living room, but not loud enough to cause a scene. Her eyes were hard when she continued, "Imagine my even bigger surprise when I see them tangled up in a quite intimate embrace, like they've done it many times before. Imagine my biggest surprise of all when they call each other ' _My Lady_ ' and ' _Chaton_.'"

Now she was in their faces, her voice low and her eyes menacing, like she had just witnessed the ultimate betrayal. In Adrien's head, he reasoned she just might have.

"I don't typically judge, but if you two are doing some weird Ladybug and Chat Noir role play thing, just stop me," Alya muttered. "But I can't help but think something very important has been held from me for a pretty long time."

"Alya-"

Her eyes snapped up to him and she was scowling. "I don't want to hear it, Agreste! You two have been fooling around behind everyone's back for God knows how long. And you've been lying to me and probably your parents about it, too! I can get them, but why me? Why Nino? I know he doesn't know or else he would have stopped me from coming over here."

Adrien frowned. "Alya, if you would just-"

"And not to mention you two are calling each other the same pet names Ladybug and Chat Noir use for each other is either sick or there's something else you're obviously not telling me!" Alya's voice may have been quiet, but the rage behind her words stung Adrien more than he would care to admit. Her cold gaze was now set on Marinette and she added, "Marinette, I know you're not stupid. So if you're playing along with some Ladybug fantasy of his just so you can be with him is plain stupid. We all know how much Adrien adores her, so acting like her isn't going to get him to love you."

With that remark, Adrien suddenly sobered up. Standing between the two friends, Adrien glared down at Alya. "You've said enough."

She put her hands on her hips and Adrien could suddenly smell the alcohol on her breath. Well, that explained it. "No, I haven't said enough, Adrien. You're using my best friend to fulfill some sick and twisted fantasy of being with Ladybug! That's not cool and you know it!"

"That's not what this is-"

"Adrien, stop."

He looked over his shoulder to see Marinette, face down but tears obviously falling from her eyes. As soon as he spotted them, he whirled around and wiped them off of her cheeks. She wasn't sobbing or sniffling, which was a good sign, but Adrien could see the hurt and fury behind her blue eyes.

Immediately, she lifted her arm and gently pushed him to the side so she could look Alya in the eyes. The determination and anger in her gaze made him shiver in anticipation. He gulped and braced himself for the worst.

"You're wrong, Alya," Marinette began. "I know you've been drinking, and you're just the type of person to jump to conclusions, but Adrien isn't using me and we aren't acting out some weird Ladybug and Chat Noir fantasy. I have no idea how you got that idea... but the truth is..."

Adrien's eyes widened and he held his breath.

"...there's a time and a place, Alya. This was not it. You intruded on a private moment between a couple. And that's not okay."

Adrien felt his heart constrict; he knew those words. Those were the words Ladybug said to Alya after she had ousted Ladybug and Chat Noir as a couple on the Ladyblog, right before the heroes had fled the scene. Alya would definitely know the significance of those words, even when inebriated.

Yet again, she didn't wait for Alya's reply before she took Adrien by the arm and tugged him away and out of the party. They were greeted with the mild summer night air and they both walked in silence back to Marinette's home. The distinct sound of buzzing came from Marinette's purse, but she dutifully ignored it. Instead, she kept tugging Adrien along silently through the darkened streets of Paris.

When they reached her building, Adrien let her lead him through the main doors, up the stairs, and to her front door. She opened her bag and fumbled around with her belongings, muttering under her breath as she dug around for her keys. It was now that Adrien could see the dried tear tracks on her face as well as her reddened eyes. Without a word he scooped her into his arms and rested her head on his chest. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt.

"I don't get it."

"I think I can," Adrien supplied with a soft voice. "She's your best friend, and she felt like you were hiding something from her. She wasn't wrong exactly, but I don't get why she had to be so confrontational about it. Though I can see where she's coming from."

"But she didn't have to accuse us of having that _Ladynoir_ role play thing," Marinette muttered disdainfully, tightening her grip on his waist. "That was low."

"She _did_ hear us using the pet names, so I can see where she would get that assumption," Adrien remarked. "However, I don't know why _you_ had to oust us as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now she's going to reveal our identities to everyone."

Marinette shook her head and pulled away from his embrace. She reached into her bag, now calm, and found her keys pretty quickly. "I repeated something that was off camera, something only Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Alya know about. So she has no definitive way to prove that I'm Ladybug or you're Chat Noir. In fact, she has no hard evidence at all. If she goes on the Ladyblog and accuses us of being them without proof, it won't get her anything but backlash."

As she unlocked and opened the door, Adrien followed her with an impressed grin on his face. "Very smart of you. You do know that now she's going to be even more keen on catching us in the act."

Marinette turned around and smiled at him. "We have more practice than her. We should be fine."

When they reached her room, Marinette skipped turning on the light and immediately went up to her bed, in her nice dress and all. Adrien silently followed her, watching as she plopped herself down with a groan and buried her face in her pillow.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

She lifted her head and glared at him. "I am _not_ doing a patrol tonight."

He smirked at her and crouched down at the side of her bed. "If you do, I'll be sure to make you feel better when you get back."

Her eyebrow arched and she rolled onto her back, staring at him down the line of her slim body. "How so?"

Adrien leaned over her and braced his arms on either side of her head. He brought his face close enough to kiss, but far enough to speak, and he replied, "Oh, you'll find out when you get back. As I do remember, Ladybug deserves a reward for saving Paris. I was going to be a dutiful citizen and give it to her."

Marinette gave him a coy grin. Before she could trap him into a kiss, Adrien stood and trounced down the stairs. He sat at her computer and booted it up, flashing her a smile as he grabbed the game controller and started up _Ultimate Mecha Strike._

"I'll be waiting, Ladybug."

Marinette rolled her eyes and called upon Tikki to transform, washing the whole room in a pinkish light before disappearing through the trap door to the roof. Adrien smiled after her before returning his gaze to the screen. In all reality, he knew Marinette just needed to let off some steam. Patrols were the way she did that. In fact, she typically was in a better mood by the time she finished one, so he hoped she wouldn't be as pouty when she got back home.

There was a loud buzzing and Adrien dimly remembered Marinette's phone. Her bag was on the desk next to him, where he phone was laying. With a sudden recollection of her confession of stealing his phone once, Adrien snickered and grabbed hers out of her purse. Plagg chose this moment to fly out of his shirt and play the devil on his shoulder.

"Breaking into your girlfriend's phone?" he asked with a maniacal grin. "How naughty of you, Adrien."

Adrien swatted him away as he looked at the screen. He cringed, then unlocked it before opening the message folder.

Twenty-six unread texts from Alya, two from Nino. And there were twelve missed calls from Alya's number.

Shaking his head, Adrien opened Alya's folder and read the most recent message.

_"Please talk to me. I'm sorry."_

* * *

Ladybug returned to the bakery about an hour later, showing no signs of duress or wear. Adrien smiled at her when she climbed down the stairs and just as she was about to release her transformation, he held up his hand to stop her.

"Wait! I'm supposed to give you your reward, remember?"

Ladybug blinked. "Oh, uh... yeah. Sorry, I forgot. What would you like me to do."

Adrien stood from her computer desk and approached her silently. When he was about a foot in front of her, he murmured, "Stand against the wall."

At his husky tone and the dark gleam in his eye, Ladybug felt her face flush and her body stand at attention. Almost immediately, she followed his instructions and went to the closest wall. Right as she was about to turn around, Adrien's arms caged her in and he pressed the front of his body to her back.

"Did you know," he started lowly, letting his hands drop from the wall so he could run them up her body. Ladybug shivered at the feather-light touch, "that in our suits, we can feel almost every minuscule touch? Every brush, caress, squeeze-" he squeezed her breast at that moment, causing her to gasp out, "-can be felt as if we weren't wearing anything at all. That's why when you and I first got together, it felt so amazing. We were basically connecting in the most intimate way without actually touching."

Ladybug was starting to whimper at the sensation. It was almost as if he was massaging her bare breast instead of through her suit!

"It helps us better do our job," he continued as one hand began trailing down her stomach. "We can sense distortions in the air better when we are more sensitive. We can move more freely since we can better sense our own bodies." His hand cupped her sex and Ladybug whimpered at the sensation. "Our suits may protect us from all harm, but they are practically a second skin."

Ladybug remembered getting this lesson from Tikki after she first became a superhero, but the sexual connotations were not included like this. As Adrien began stroking his fingers in tandem with his other massaging hand, Ladybug let her head fall forward against the wall and she braced herself with weak arms. Her hips were starting to buck as Adrien ground his clothed erection against her ass.

"Our kwamis don't know what we do while transformed," Adrien continued, now circling his fingers around Marinette's clothed clit. She moaned softly and he leaned forward to nibble on her earlobe. "They are one with the suit, but cannot consciously witness what we do. So, it is up to us to make the decisions as our alter ego, not for the kwami to guide us. So when I do this-" he flicked her nipple and clit at the same time, causing her to cry out. "-Tikki cannot feel it, and will not know it happened unless you tell her."

Ladybug looked over her shoulder and asked in a breathy voice, "Why are you giving me a lesson on the suit?"

Adrien smirked and kissed her cheek before he picked up the pace of the fingers between her legs. All to soon, Ladybug felt the beginnings of an orgasm start to tighten her stomach, causing her muscles to clench and her clit to throb and Adrien rubbed it in furious circles. She started to pant, feeling the enhanced sensation all over her body and fighting to let it last longer. But as soon as Adrien pinched her nipple and pressed onto her clit, Ladybug felt her climax explode and spasm throughout her entire body.

He was chuckling in her ear, still stroking her to oblivion, until she began calming down. His hands squeezed her lovingly before removing themselves from her private parts and holding her hips. He pressed her into the wall a little more as he kissed her temple and held her close.

Without thinking, her transformation fell and Marinette dimly noticed Tikki floating away to meet Plagg in their scarf nest on her dresser. She glanced up at Adrien, who was still smiling at her in a loving fashion, and he helped peel her away from the wall before leading her to her bed. He helped her strip out of her dress, leaving her in her underwear, before he unclasped her bra and pulled her panties down her legs. Marinette realized they were soaked through with her cum and she flushed at the realization.

Adrien kissed her on the lips softly before pushing her down onto her bed and tucking her in.

From her resting place, she looked into his eyes and frowned. "What about you?"

Adrien smirked before he called for Plagg and transformed into Chat Noir. Still grinning, he said, "I have to go home, purrincess. Maybe next time we can finish this up."

He gave her a sweet peck on the lips before climbing up her stairs and out through the trap door. Marinette smiled up towards where she last saw him and snuggled into her blankets, feeling quite exhausted and at peace for the night.

* * *

 _tbc_.


	4. After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that the Ladybug fandom is super thirsty and you're all sinners. Enjoy the smut!

Marinette was worried.

No, a better word would be anxious, or maybe even paranoid. Worried didn't cut it.

Tonight, Adrien was going to tell Gabriel Agreste that he was in a relationship with amateur fashion designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Oh, she was going to die.

He was going to do it alone- he insisted- and told Marinette that he was going to be broaching the subject with his father before actually telling him that he and Marinette were already in a relationship. Since the fashion show was over- and it was magnificent, Marinette crooned to herself- Adrien felt it was a good time to gauge Gabriel's reaction to Marinette. Her parents already knew about the relationship. In fact, they were so happy that she was dating Adrien now that he was welcome over to their house at any time, even to stay the night. They loved him so much and Adrien only wished that he could get his father to feel the same way about her.

She heaved a sigh as she paced by the window for the nth time that night, waiting and waiting for Adrien's call. He was supposed to call when the dinner was over, which had started exactly fifty-two minutes ago.

Why hasn't he called yet?

"Marinette, it's fine," Tikki said in a calm manner from her perch on the desk. "Adrien can handle this. Besides, they're probably having a fancy dinner that takes a while, so give him time."

Marinette chewed on her fingernail and mumbled over her finger, "I know, I know... but I can't help but worry. What if Gabriel doesn't like me? What if he tells Adrien he's never allowed to see me again? What if he makes Adrien move to Milan so he'd be away from his bad influence girlfriend? What if-"

The sound of her buzzing phone cut Marinette off and she leapt onto the chaise where it was resting, her heart fluttering in her throat. But disappointment washed over her when she saw Alya's face and number lighting up the screen. With a scoff, Marinette dismissed the call and tossed her phone back down, only to resume her pacing as she muttered under her breath.

"You're going to have to talk to her some time," Tikki commented. "It's been almost two weeks."

"She's done enough," Marinette replied. "She's even posting things on the Ladyblog that are not too kind."

"She just said Ladybug has been awfully cold to the press lately."

Marinette turned on her heel and glared at Tikki. "Gee, I wonder why! There's a difference between being a good investigative reporter and violating someone's privacy! She intruded on _two_ intimate moments between me and Adrien and instead of just turning a cheek and walking away, she exploited Ladybug's and Chat Noir's relationship for press! I get she has been wanting to corner us into revealing our feelings for each other, but we should have been able to come forward on our own accord about it. From my point of view, she forced us into going public with our relationship when we didn't want to! That's not okay. And it's made me want to avoid the press altogether to make sure something like that doesn't happen again!"

She resumed pacing as she continued ranting, "Not to mention she got angry at me and Adrien for doing the same thing. Her reaction is why we were choosing to keep it quiet until we were absolutely ready and our parents knew. He and I have only been together for about two months now, and it's all been in secret. Having someone walk in on us and then get angry about it, especially when we thought she would be happy, was just too much for me."

Tikki was frowning when she replied, "Have you thought about how Alya is feeling? She's probably hurting right now. You keep ignoring her calls and texts, and you refuse to speak to her as Ladybug. I bet she's feeling pretty low."

Marinette stopped her pacing and dropped her gaze to her bare feet. "I know... I just wish she had been more understanding about it, instead of accusing us of all the things she said. It really hurt, you know?"

Tikki gave her a sad smile and simply said, "Well, why don't you tell her that yourself?"

Marinette's eyes started to burn and she squeezed them shut to stop the tears. "Because I'm still upset. Friends aren't supposed to say things like that, even if they're mad at each other. I just need some space."

"If I had known it would have hurt you so much, I wouldn't have been so blunt about it."

Marinette whirled around to see Alya standing on the stairs, holding the door open over her head. Marinette's gut reaction was to tell Tikki to hide, but she remembered that Alya knew Ladybug's secret. So instead she turned and faced Alya completely.

"What are you doing here?"

"You haven't answered my calls or my texts, so I decided to come talk to you in person," Alya answered as she came into the room entirely. She presented Marinette with a box, oblong and light green. She recognized it as a box from her parent's bakery, just like she had brought on their first day of school. When she and Alya first met. Suddenly, guilt and defeat chilled Marinette's heart and she was stricken with the realization that she had been a little harsh on Alya. She felt her eyes start to prickle as she kept staring at box.

Alya opened it, revealing two rows of fresh macaroons. "I know this isn't the best way to apologize, but I hope it's a start. Can we talk?"

Marinette looked up from the cookies and her lips pulled into a frown. "I'm not sure what I can say."

"Okay, then I'll start," Alya replied, pulling out a cookie and offering it to Marinette. After it was accepted cautiously, Alya set down the box and pulled a thermos out of her bag and handed it to Marinette as well. When Marinette didn't immediately grab it, Alya added, "Milk."

"Oh," was Marinette's reply as she took the thermos and opened it up. Alya sat on Marinette's computer chair while Marinette sat on the chaise. Marinette ate the cookie in silence, not looking at Alya in the eyes, and waited.

With a sigh, Alya began. "I'm sorry about what happened. I know I was a little brash and confrontational, and I invaded yours and Adrien's privacy. It was wrong of me."

Marinette glanced to Alya's eyes, waiting for the _"but."_

"But -"

_There it is._

"- you have to understand where I'm coming from and why I acted the way I did."

Marinette took a sip of milk and swallowed before replying, "How exactly how am I supposed to understand?"

Alya's eyes turned hard and she answered, "You have been lying to me ever since we became friends, Marinette. Adrien, too. So when I get the truth of you and him being Ladybug and Chat Noir, I'm obviously going to be mad. How would you feel if I kept something like this from you for so long? How do you think it would make you feel to have our friendship built on a lie? You know how badly I wanted to find out who Ladybug is, yet you kept it from me. I'm your best friend- or, at least I thought I was. I never imagined that you would keep something like this from me!"

"It was for your own safety, Alya!"

Alya scoffed and roughly took a cookie from the box.

"Look," Marinette sighed and set the thermos down. "I understand that you have wanted to unmask Ladybug for over a year now. But now that you know that she's me, have you considered _why_ I never told you? If you knew and you got akumatized again or if an akuma got to you, Hawk Moth would know. If Hawk Moth knew, he'd go after my family. He'd go after my friends. You can't broadcast things like that on the internet and not think of the consequences. Even if you vowed to not reveal my identity to the public, any knowledge of who Ladybug really is could be exploited to get to me.

"Same goes for Chat. Now you know who he is, too, so you are more likely to be targeted to get to us." Marinette finished in a quieter voice, trailing off and looking away in order to avoid Alya's gaze. "I didn't tell you to protect you... Not only from my enemies but from disappointment, too. How does it feel to know that your hero is just plain old Marinette? She's nothing special, not like Ladybug. I can see why you idolize her, and I know why all of Paris does, too. So if you found out who I was, I didn't want to live with the fact that I disappointed you."

Marinette waited for Alya's answer, but was only met with silence. She peered over to where Alya was sitting, only to find her staring at Marinette with an unreadable expression.

"Adrien was sure you were going to be understanding about why we both kept it hidden from you," Marinette added. "He thought that you would put our friendship and my identity before your blog, and I'm hoping you will."

"Marinette, I wouldn't ruin your life just for my own benefit," Alya finally said. "And I would never, ever be disappointed in you. I just don't understand why you felt you couldn't come to me."

Their eyes met and Marinette felt her throat tighten with the promise of tears. "Because I knew you would act like this. Adrien thought you'd be pretty excited, which I started to believe, too... but I've never been as hopeful as him."

Alya gave her a sad smile and shook her head. "Mari, I would never throw away our friendship for something like this. I was only mad about you lying to me about it. And also because you're apparently hooking up with _Adrien Agreste_ and didn't bother to tell me!"

Marinette flushed and she looked away. "It's a recent development."

"How recent we talking?"

"Almost two months."

" _Two months?!"_

Marinette looked over to Alya and shushed her before she picked up a pillow and began fiddling with it. "We only found out about each other's identities around then, too. It just... happened."

"So," Alya leaned back and grabbed another cookie. "Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. Never thought I'd see the day..."

"What's so wrong with Adrien being Chat Noir?" Marinette exclaimed, pouting.

Alya grinned and tossed Marinette the cookie, who caught it with only minor fumbling, and chuckled in reply, "Because Chat Noir is a wild and crazy guy. Adrien, not so much. He's so refined and awkward, whereas Chat Noir is not. Well, on he refined part. When you dropped that bomb on me at the party, I initially thought I was too drunk and had imagined the whole thing."

Marinette giggled and shook her head. "No, you just have a knack on intruding on our private moments."

Alya sobered up and frowned as she looked away in shame. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. I was acting on instinct that night and seeing you and Adrien- I mean, Chat- tangled up like that, I knew it was a scoop that needed to be shared."

"Couldn't you have asked us first? Or at least let us know you were there?" Marinette inquired with hurt in her tone. "We wouldn't have denied it, but with the compromising position you caught us in, it could have gotten real bad real quick."

Alya seemed to have considered something, then her head snapped back to look Marinette in the eyes. "Wait- did you and-? Did you guys do something in that alley before I showed up?"

Marinette's hot blush was all the answer Alya needed, because the bespectacled journalist squealed and rushed over to kneel at Marinette's feet. "You're serious?! Marinette, you and Adrien are legitimately are hooking up and I walked in on _two_ sex acts without realizing it?! Seriously, what is up with you, girl? Doing the deed with Mr. Agreste. I'm so happy for you!"

Suddenly, Alya's expression turned diabolical as she leaned towards Marinette even more. "Imagine what Chloe will do when she finds out."

Marinette just stared at Alya with an awkward and slightly uncomfortable smile on her face, not quite sure how to react. She watched her friend and inquired in a meek voice, "Are we okay?"

Alya smiled and leaned up, wrapping her arms around Marinette's shoulders. "Of course we're okay. I think we just needed to talk, that's all."

The hug was returned as Marinette melted against her friend and whispered into her hair, "And you're not going to tell anyone about knowing who we are?"

Alya shook her head and squeezed Marinette a little tighter. "Your safety and our friendship are more important than that. I'm sorry I got mad at you for not telling me."

"And I'm sorry I got mad for you getting mad at me," Marinette mumbled as she buried her face in Alya's shoulders. They continued to hug for a while, just holding each other close, until the sound of faint knocking came from above. Marinette glanced up and saw Chat Noir peaking at them through the trap door on the roof.

She gave him a deadpan glare and she heard him snicker before he opened the door all the way and dropped into the room. Alya jumped away from Marinette in surprise, muttering _"holy shit"_ on her way down to the floor, and all Chat could do was keep snickering.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Marinette kept glaring at him. "I told you to call me. What happened?"

Chat glanced at Alya, who was still staring at him with awe. Marinette forgot that she hasn't seen either of them since the identity reveal. Chat cleared his throat and arched his eyebrow at the journalist, who at that moment decided to finally blink and collect herself.

"Sorry! It's just hard to remember that I know who you are."

Chat's shoulders sagged a little and he looked as if he wanted to take a hesitant step back, but Alya stopped him by scrambling to her feet and launching herself onto him in a hug. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she pressed her face to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Adrien! I shouldn't have been so mean!"

Chat let his transformation fall and tentatively returned the hug. He looked to Marinette for help, but she just grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

Alya abruptly pulled Adrien out of the hug, gave him a good look over, before she sheepishly backed up towards the door. "I probably should give you guys some alone time. We'll catch up later, okay, Mari?"

Marinette nodded and watched as Alya wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her before going down the stairs, closing the door behind her. The room was silent for a moment before Marinette adjusted herself on the chaise and glared at Adrien once more.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I did," Adrien insisted. "You didn't answer."

Marinette opened her mouth, only to have her phone put in her face by Tikki. And apparently she missed four phone calls from Adrien within the past twenty minutes. He literally called right after Alya showed up. Groaning, Marinette took her phone and dismissed the notifications before looking back to her boyfriend.

"So what did he say?"

Adrien beamed and he answered enthusiastically, "He does _not_ want us to date!"

She blinked. _"What?"_

Adrien laughed and knelt down by her leg, caressing her calf in order to calm her down. "I'm kidding. My dad says that I'm basically an adult, so I can make my own decisions in these types of matters. He just wished we could have brought it to his attention before getting serious and have a dinner, just the three of us. Now he wants your parents to come as well so they can all lay down some ground rules regarding our relationship."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really? So he approves?"

"More or less," Adrien supplied. "The fact is, he didn't say we couldn't. So in his terms that means we can."

Marinette grinned and scratched his scalp, causing Adrien to melt against her leg as he purred in satisfaction.

"Good job, kitty."

"And so what happened with Alya?" he mumbled against her knee. "I didn't know she was coming over."

"Neither did I," Marinette replied with a soft sigh. "She showed up because I didn't answer her calls. So we talked, cleared the air. Now everything is fine."

"She's not going to reveal our identities?"

Marinette shook her head. "She plans on keeping it a secret. She promised she wouldn't do that do me. Some things are more important than that."

Adrien hummed and nuzzled her leg with his cheek. "I'm glad you guys made up. I was afraid something bad was going to happen."

"Neither of us were going to get akumatized, if that's what you mean," Marinette jested. "It was just a bad case of miscommunication."

"Did she say why she got mad?"

Marinette took a deep breath. "She felt betrayed because I didn't entrust her with the secret. She felt like I didn't value our friendship enough to tell her. But I told her it was the exact opposite. I was just trying to keep her safe."

Adrien nodded. "Who knows what Hawk Moth would do to her if he found out she knew who we really were."

"Exactly."

Adrien turned around and looked up into Marinette's eyes. "Since Alya knows, do you think we should play it safe and tell Nino? Having them both in the loop might help us out in the long run."

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed. "Relationship-wise or superhero-wise? Because that's a lot of information to take in at one time."

He shrugged and pressed his cheek to her thigh. "I think he already has an idea about is being together. As for the superhero part, he might be pretty helpful on keeping our cover. He's always had my back whenever I would sneak out. I don't think keeping our identities hidden will be very different."

"But the more people who know about us, the easier it is for Hawk Moth to figure out, too."

Adrien hummed and sat up, bringing himself to Marinette's side and pulling her down so they were laying side by side. He held her close, his arms wrapped around her shoulders as she tucked hers against his chest. For a moment, they laid quietly, their breathing being the only sound cutting through the silence.

"We can tell him."

Adrien looked down at her and Marinette gave him a sweet smile. "We can tell Nino about us being Ladybug and Chat Noir."

When he grinned in return, Marinette held up her hand to stop him from talking. "After we do the dinner with our parents."

Adrien deflated a little, but nodded in agreement as he pressed his lips to her forehead. After holding her a little tighter, Adrien murmured, "If you ask me, I can't wait until everyone knows about us being together. That way I can hold you and kiss you whenever I want."

"I'm not sure everyone else will have the same sentiment," Marinette mumbled back as she burrowed her face into his chest. "I'm not looking forward to being mobbed by your fangirls, especially since Chloe will be leading the pack."

"They don't matter to me," he replied. "You matter to me. Their opinions mean nothing in regards to us."

Marinette smiled and leaned up to kiss him, sighing against his lips as he pulled her just a little but closer. She almost giggled into their kiss when Adrien's hands began roaming her side, drifting up and down before giving her butt a firm squeeze and trailing back up again. Without separating their lips, Adrien rolled Marinette onto her back and deepened their kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth and cupping one breast with his hand.

She pulled away to take a deep breath and Adrien quickly began kissing and suckling her neck. "You're insatiable."

"Only in regards to you, love," he breathed against her skin.

Marinette moaned when he continued to massage her breast and his mouth starting nipping at her collarbone. Adrien's free hand drifted up and started unbuttoning her blouse, giving him more skin to ravish and caress. Marinette quickly sat up, shoving him off, and shed her shirts, leaving her in her bra and shorts. Adrien hummed in appreciation before he pulled his shirts off, as well, showing Marinette his bare chest. The teens took in the sights in front of them before they came together, kissing each other fiercely as their hands continued to touch bare skin.

Adrien took the initiative- something the shier side of Marinette always appreciated- and unclasped her bra. He flung it to the other side of the room and broke their kiss to envelop her nipple in his hot mouth. Marinette let out a strangled gasp, and her hands flew up to nestle themselves in his hair. Adrien's own hands drifted down to her shorts and began tugging them down her legs.

Once she was completely naked, Adrien gave each of her nipples loving kisses and bites before moving himself down her abdomen. Right as he reached her navel, however, he abruptly stopped at sat up, his eyes suddenly guilty and his face pulled down in horror.

"I forgot a condom."

Marinette felt her eyes widen, as well. "I don't have any either."

Before Adrien could open his mouth to suggest anything, Marinette lifted her hand to silence him and said sharply, "We are not having sex without protection. So either we stop, or figure something else out."

The couple stared at each other for a moment, feeling the heat of the moment slowly cool to a simmer, as they racked their brains for a solution. Should one of them run to the store and get condoms? Should they just stop? Should they do something else?

Adrien's kiss-swollen lips pulled into a naughty grin and he stood, leaving Marinette bereft of his presence, and he undid his pants and pulled them down his legs. As he started pulling down his boxers, Marinette sat up and frowned at him. "I told you we aren't having sex. What are you doing?"

His smirk never left his face as he lifted her up, laying down where she had once been, and settled into the chaise. "We're not. Now, straddle my face."

Marinette's cheeks suddenly burned red-hot and she felt herself curl inward bashfully. "W-what?"

Adrien sat up slightly, looking into her eyes, and he said in the most earnest tone Marinette had ever heard, "I'm going to lick your pussy while you suck my dick. It's called a sixty-nine."

Before Marinette could stop herself, she started giggling. Out of nervousness, and the plain fact that Adrien said that all with a straight face while his cock was throbbing and hard and basically just _waiting_ for her to do something with it. It was making her mouth water at the thought, plus they would both get their pleasure without the risk of unprotected sex.

She nodded and Adrien laid back down, gesturing for her to come towards him. Even though her face was still red, Marinette boldly approached him and swung her leg around the chaise so each leg was on either side of his head. Once her pussy was lined up with his face, she sunk down onto her knees and immediately was met with the warm and wet sensation of Adrien's tongue. Without preamble, he began lapping at her lower lips like she was a lollipop- or better yet, like he was a cat and she was the saucer of cream. His arms found their way around her legs and he held her down, causing her to lean forward slightly and towards his dick.

She got his message loud and clear and slowly began licking the head. Adrien inhaled sharply and hummed against her clit, causing her to gasp and grip his shaft in reaction. Her mouth wrapped around and the head and she started sucking as she moved up and down, all in tandem with her stroking hand, and quickly she settled herself into a routine. Adrien, however, was keen about mixing it up; licking her lips, sucking on her clit, rubbing it with the flat top of his tongue, fingering her hole as he caressed her labia with his mouth... He kept moving and changing his antics that Marinette was quickly feeling herself approach orgasm, only for it to be taken away as he moved to pleasure something else.

Marinette took her mouth off his dick and sighed in exasperation, "Adrien, stick with one thing, please!"

Adrien chuckled and let go of her labia with a wet pop. "As my Lady commands."

Marinette felt his fingers move on the underside of her legs, settling at the bottom of her ass, causing her to shiver and press her ass closer to his touch. As he continued to slowly venture inward, he murmured, "I seem to remember you liking when I touched you here last time."

Right as his finger tip grazed the opening of her puckering hole, Marinette moaned and silenced herself by wrapping her lips around his dick once more. Adrien let out a soft laugh again and she thought she heard him say, "I thought so."

Before she could react, Adrien's tongue pressed against her asshole and Marinette felt a different wave of pleasure flow through her. It wasn't like when he touched her clit or stroked her walls, but instead it was something entirely new. Along with his fingers rubbing small circles on her clit, Marinette could feel herself start to tighten and pleasure start to mount. When Adrien's tongue forced its way inside, she almost screamed at the sensation. Instead, she moaned around his dick, causing it to twitch and grow in her hand. Her speed picked up and soon her saliva was lubricating his entire shaft, all while Adrien tongue-fucked her ass.

He pulled away all too soon, and soon his mouth returned to her clit, switching places with his fingers. Now they were caressing both of her holes before slowly going in. Marinette felt incredibly full and almost immediately her whole insides began to snap. In a powerful wave, an orgasm crested and crashed into her entire body, making her almost turn into jelly. As she rode out her climax, she quickened her pace on Adrien's cock and squeezed tighter.

His reaction was instantaneous, as she felt him spasm and coat the back of her throat with his hot cum. As she eased her stroking and sucked out every last bit of his cum, she felt him lick up hers, cleaning every bit of her pussy like he had the last time they did this. Her overly-sensitive body twitched with every swipe of his tongue and Marinette had to keep pulling her hips away from his greedy mouth.

Adrien held her in place just a bit longer, finishing his little treat, before giving her a soft kiss and patting her butt. Marinette climbed away from his face and Adrien sat up. They looked at each other, grinned, and Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette's shoulders as he kissed the top of her head.

"We should definitely do that again," he hummed against her head.

Marinette giggled and snuggled against his damp chest. "Right now?"

Adrien looked down at her, still grinning and he replied, "I'm up for it if you are."

Without saying anything, Marinette pressed her lips to his and pulled him even closer. She could _definitely_ do round two.

* * *

_tbc._


	5. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I felt like you guys needed to read what happened during Adrien's dinner with Gabriel. It didn't quite fit in with the chapter- at least it didn't to me- so I decided to include this as a "bonus" chapter. So, that means no smut.
> 
> Also, I hate when people think Gabe is a bad dad, so that's why I wrote him like this. He clearly loves Adrien, he's just incredibly overprotective and generally has a cool persona, so it comes off as being cold and distant when in reality all he wants is the best for Adrien. That's why I hate the theory that he just might be Hawk Moth. Give my cat son a break.

As soon as Gabriel agreed to have a dinner with him, Adrien knew that he was going to panic. He panicked all the time, it was a wonderful side-effect of his slightly anxious nature, and in any regards to asking his father for something Adrien always felt his heart race a little more and dread weigh heavily on his chest as he perpetually awaited a rejection or last minute cancellation.

Ever since Adrien's mother disappeared, Gabriel Agreste was a different person. The person who saw this the most was his son. So when Gabriel agreed to have a meal with him, Adrien thought something must be up. After all, Gabriel rarely sat at the table his wife frequented now that she was gone.

But he had to do this for Marinette. Her parents knew of their secret relationship, as did Alya. The fashion show was over- and Marinette absolutely loved it- so Gabriel was now no longer preoccupied. It was the perfect opportunity to approach him with the topic.

However, his fortitude wavered when Gabriel sat down and began his meal.

It was silent for a moment and Adrien had to steel himself for the inevitable disappointment, but also to give himself courage to even ask the question in the first place. After a few bites of his _p_ _ot-au-feu,_ Adrien cleared his throat. Gabriel looked up from his plate and cocked his eyebrow.

"Yes, Adrien?"

Adrien swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. "I have a question for you, Father."

Gabriel continued to stare, so Adrien took that as a green light to speak once more.

"I was wondering what you thought of my classmate, Marinette."

"Marinette?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head to the side in inquiry. "The one who came to the show?"

"Yes, Father."

"She's also the one who won my design contest, no?"

"That's the one."

"She's a promising talent," Gabriel remarked, setting down his fork in order to fold his hands on the table. "Intelligent, from what I gathered in our few conversations. Quite the woman. I can understand why you have been spending so much time with her."

Adrien blinked and he felt his heart practically stop. "What?"

The corner of Gabriel's mouth quirked up into a smirk. "That _is_ why you asked me about her, is it not? You're wanting my approval of her."

"I- uh..."

"Adrien," Gabriel started, taking his glass and swirling the drink inside. "Whatever is going on between you and Miss Dupain-Cheng is none of my business, and she is quite a suitable match for you. At least I can be proud that you made a sound decision in a girlfriend."

Feeling his throat tighten in his panic, Adrien blinked away his shock and asked, "Wait, what do you mean, father?"

Gabriel took a sip from his glass. "I assumed you and the girl were doing _something_. She's a beautiful young woman and you're bound to have needs-"

"Father!"

"- but that doesn't mean I'm disappointed in you for not coming to me first," Gabriel finished. "Do we need to have the talk?"

Adrien flushed and he shook his head rapidly. "NO! Mother already did that a while ago."

Gabriel looked away and Adrien felt a sudden pang of shame. He knew the topic of his mother has always been a sore spot for his father- it was for him, too- and it had been rash to bring her up at a time like this.

He swallowed and looked to his plate. "I know mom would have liked her."

"From what I've seen of her, I agree."

With Gabriel's response, Adrien smiled yet kept his eyes diverted. "So, you're okay with Marinette being my girlfriend?"

"I suppose I can't stop you," Gabriel sighed, causing Adrien to look up from his plate and meet his father's gaze. "You're on the cusp of being an adult, so you should be allowed to make your own decisions. However, I would like to have dinner with her and her parents, in order to lay down some ground rules. As you know already, I want your door open when she is in your room. And if she were to stay the night, she can stay in the guest room next to yours. No staying over at her house without permission from both myself and her parents. I will need their phone numbers in order to stay in contact, and Miss Dupain-Cheng will need to have my number programmed into her phone so I can verify your location at all times."

Adrien started to beam as Gabriel continued, "Your bodyguard or Nathalie will stay with you both if you are to go into public for any outings. Should you two decide to engage in sexual acts, I would prefer you remain safe. We cannot have an accident while you are this young-"

Adrien rose his hand and quickly said, "Stop, stop, stop." When Gabriel rose his eyebrow at him, Adrien just smiled graciously and said, "Thank you father. I am glad you approve of her and our relationship."

"She's a becoming young woman with a bright future ahead of her," Gabriel commented. "She's ideal for you to court."

Adrien felt his cheeks flush a little and he bashfully looked at his plate. "I'm glad you think so."

"Besides," Gabriel added offhandedly, "she's ideal for you. The children you two are likely to have will most likely be just as talented and smart as you both are. That's something any father can approve of."

"Father!"

* * *

_tbc._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, I didn't know how to end that... up next, the last chapter!


	6. At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about taking so long to update but I have a life. So technically I'm not sorry at all. ACTUALLY I am, so I made this chapter super long for you guys. I wanted to end it with this chapter but there was so much content I wanted to include. So it's long. And super smutty at the end. Here's the final chapter of the great smut saga!
> 
> P.S. I hope you enjoy the horrible Green Lantern references.

"Dude."

Chat Noir blinked and frowned. "What?"

_"Dude."_

"Why are you _'dude-ing'_ me?"

"This is huge, Adrien!" Nino exclaimed, sitting back on the couch and taking his drink in his hands. "It explains a lot, really."

Chat Noir scowled at his friend, before letting his transformation fall as he sat down on the couch next to Nino. "At least you're not freaking out about it all."

Nino snickered and handed Adrien his coffee. "I mean, I kinda figured you two were hooking up but not like _this_."

Adrien sighed and took a sip as he averted his eyes in embarrassment. Nino was giving him a smug smirk with his arms crossed.

"My question is, why did you wait this long to tell me?"

When Adrien didn't immediately respond, Nino uncrossed his arms and sat forward, his hands cupping around his drink as he lowered his voice. "The video of LB and Chat has been out for over a month now. So that means you two have been together since then."

At Adrien's shameful expression, Nino's eyes widened. "Longer than that? Dude."

"We wanted to keep it on the down low for a while, tell our parents first before breaking it to you guys," Adrien replied. "Alya found out on her own, on accident, and Mari didn't do a very good job of hiding us being _them_ because she was mad."

"Alya's done a very good job of keeping your secret under wraps," Nino supplied, taking a drink.

Adrien nodded. "If you ask me, it's a relief having both of you know about me and Marinette. It takes a lot of pressure off of our shoulders to keep this many secrets."

"So your parents know about the relationship," Nino asked, "but do they know about...?"

"No," Adrien replied quickly. "We're only telling you because Alya knew."

Nino pouted. "A month later."

"Sorry, man," Adrien sighed. "We're trying to keep the superhero secret as much of a secret as possible. I only found out Marinette was Ladybug a couple of months ago, and this was after..."

When Adrien trailed off with a naughty smirk, Nino started snickering again. "You dog."

"Actually, he's a cat," Plagg offered from his perch on the throw pillow.

Nino cast the kwami a strange stare before looking back to Adrien. "So what's it like? Being with Marinette?"

Adrien grinned and fell back against the couch. "She's amazing. I mean, I always knew she was kind and sweet and an all-around good person, but when I found out she was Ladybug all of these things about her just seemed to amplify. Like Ladybug is always daring, but sometimes Marinette just does something that makes my heart stop because it's so... ballsy."

For a second, Nino seemed unimpressed. "So... you basically just like Marinette because she's Ladybug?"

Adrien's eyes bulged and he shook his head furiously. "No, no, no, no, no you've got it all wrong!"

"Oh, really?"

Adrien sighed and he looked out towards the window. "There's things I had always admired about Marinette from afar, you know this. She's always been so amazing and just plain wonderful. I'd always lacked the courage to really truly be friends with her because I thought she hated me, but yet I was always drawn to her. She's beautiful, no doubt, and her mind is sharp. And sometimes I envied everyone else in our class because she was so open and caring with all of you, but with me it seemed like she was afraid of me or something."

"And you know that's because she liked you, right?"

Adrien grinned and he looked at Nino. "It didn't seem that way, but one night I went to visit her as Chat Noir, just to check in and say hello, and we hit it off really well. I mean, she and I as Adrien and Marinette had been getting along famously at school, but it always seemed like there was something missing. I saw that part of Marinette when I went to see her as Chat.

"And then one night, Ladybug and I just got carried away... and the rest is history," he remarked. "Once I found out Marinette was Ladybug, I thought I had gotten the best luck in the whole world. The two girls I had feelings for ended up being the same person, and I loved them both for different reasons. Now I love every aspect of her."

At his side, Nino was snickering. Adrien frowned. "What is so funny?"

Nino shook his head, grinning, and replied, "You're such a sap, bro."

Adrien pouted and tossed a pillow at his friend. "Yeah, yeah. Fight me."

Nino threw the pillow back at Adrien and slowly sobered up. "So what now? Are you going to tell everyone else?"

Adrien arched his eyebrow. "That's we're superheroes? Yeah, I don't think so."

With a roll of his eyes, Nino sat back against the armrest. "No, that you and Marinette are a thing now."

Adrien looked at the table and the corners of his lips pulled down. "Well, our parents all know. You and Alya know. Marinette and I never really discussed letting other people know. I think we were just going to walk into school next week and let everything happen."

"And not give Chloe a heads up beforehand?" Nino whistled and shook his head. "That's treading in dangerous water."

Adrien replied with a deep breath, focusing on the table in front of him. It seemed that Nino might be right...

* * *

Chat Noir landed on the balcony with a quiet _thump._ He looked through the floor to ceiling windows, noticing the lights were out. Yet, Chloe didn't seem to be in there. Outwardly, he let out a soft sigh. But inwardly, he was celebrating. He really didn't want to tell Chloe about him and Marinette, especially since she would tear Marinette apart once she knew. In fact, telling Chloe about it seemed like the worst possible idea in the whole world, but Nino was right. She needed a heads-up before he sprung it on her at school next week.

Chat only came here to see if she was home, then he planned on going downstairs as Adrien and asking for her. Every time he calls or texts her, she seems to take it the wrong way. Besides, telling Chloe in person would ease the awkwardness. At least, he thought as much.

He exhaled again when he realized she wasn't home and turned to leave. But just as he leapt onto the railings, the door opened and Chloe came out.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?"

Chat blinked and grimaced. So much for just checking...

He cleared his throat and whirled around. With a bright grin, he replied, "My apologies, miss. I was on a patrol and I thought I saw something dubious afoot."

Chloe gave him an unimpressed and deadpan stare, blinking slowly with disbelief. Chat felt himself swallow when she crossed her arms and scowled. "Unlikely story. What's really going on?"

"I, uh..." Chat gulped and rubbed the back of his head nervously. He was caught. In a meek voice more similar to his alter ego's, Chat said, "I'm sorry. I was just swinging by, that's all."

Chloe gave him that weird stare again and her eyes narrowed. Her keen observation of his face caused Chat to unconsciously take a short step back, yet Chloe kept staring. Her mouth was still pulled into a small frown as she continued to stare. Her eyes were darting around his face and Chat felt so self-conscious under her scrutinizing glare.

Suddenly, her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. "Adrien?"

His heart stopped. "Uh, what?"

"Oh, my G- Adrien?! Oh my God!"

Chat blinked again, fear crippling in his chest. "Wha...?"

"Don't play coy with me, Agreste!" she snapped, pointing at him right on his bell. "I know it's you!"

"How did you know?!" He couldn't stop himself from shouting back.

"What do you mean?" she practically yelled. If they weren't outside, he was certain she would have. "I've known you my whole life! You don't think I would recognize you because I can't see your cheekbones? What is this? What the hell is with that mask? You've been Chat Noir this whole time?!"

Chat couldn't help but mumble under his breath. "Surprising you only found out now..."

Chloe smacked him on the back of his head and she continued her rant, "How could you keep this from me? Does anyone else know? Do you know who Ladybug is?!"

Chat's panicked look told her everything and she squealed. "Oh my gosh, you do! Tell me! Tell me now!"

Blinking himself back into reality, Chat quickly leapt off the balcony and covered her mouth with his gloved hand. "Not happening, Chlo."

Chloe glared at him and shoved his hand away, still scowling as she backed away from him and crossed her arms. "You have some explaining to do."

"Not really," he remarked, stunned at his own defiance towards his friend.

Her eyes flashed, revealing her mutual shock, and she replied in a low tone, "Here I've been, worried about you all summer because you've barely been seen outside of photo shoots and Fashion Week, thinking something was wrong, but what you've really been doing is masquerading all over Paris, canoodling with Ladybug?! I'm hurt, Adrien. Hurt."

He rolled his eyes and ushered her back inside, following her and closing the doors behind them before dropping his transformation. Her eyes went wide as Plagg disappeared under the collar of his shirt, and he sighed, "It really wasn't any of your business. What I was _planning_ on discussing with you tonight is obviously blown to bits, though."

"Well enlighten me then: were you planning on telling me at all?"

Adrien shrugged. "Maybe eventually, not when I was still him."

Chloe huffed and her lips jutted out in a disappointed pout. "Obviously I don't mean enough to you, then."

"Chloe-"

"I don't want to hear it," she snapped. "One, you're Chat Noir. That's already a lot to handle. And that means you're with Ladybug, my best friend, and that's just too much for me to take in right now."

"She's not your best friend," Adrien sighed. Chloe glared daggers at him, the mulish set of her jaw becoming more and more prevalent, and he added, "What I mean is, you don't know who Ladybug is. And regardless of that matter, you should be happy that I'm with someone I truly love."

Chloe's glare softened and her shoulders dropped. "You love her?"

Adrien nodded.

"Did I ever stand a chance?"

The sad look he gave her was all the answer she needed. Her shoulders sagged and her mouth pulled into a sad smile. "Is she good to you?"

Adrien's lips lifted into a soft grin and he nodded as he said, "The best. Though, since you know about me I'll ask her if she's okay with you knowing about her."

"You don't have to do that-"

"I was planning on coming here tonight to tell you that I was seeing someone," he added, giving her a sympathetic shrug, "to give you time to adjust and not want to immediately rip her hair out. And I can't tell you who it is without giving her away now, so let me give her a quick call."

He turned his back to her without a second glance, then whipped out his phone to dial Marinette's number.

It rang once before she picked up.

_"How did it go?"_

"I'm still here," he murmured.

Marinette sighed on the other side of the line and he imagined her sinking into her pillows as she did so. Realistically, he knew that wasn't the case. She was probably burning the midnight oil making a new design for the first day of school. _"Why haven't you told her yet?"_

Adrien glanced over his shoulder to look at Chloe, who had taken up sitting on the corner of the couch. "Well... it's a little complicated..."

"I know he's Chat Noir, Ladybug," Chloe practically yelled. "He wants to know if you can tell me who you are."

He hurt Marinette gasp and he hung his head. _"Did you tell her?!"_

"She recognized my cheekbones," Adrien muttered lowly. "Surprising it took her this long."

Marinette giggled on the other side. _"Shocking really."_

"So what do you want to do? She'll find out on the first day regardless since she knows Chat Noir is with Ladybug."

From behind him, Chloe hissed, "She's in our class?!"

Marinette sighed again and she replied in a tired tone, _"Give her the phone."_

Adrien's eyes grew wider. "Are you sure?"

_"Just do it."_

He nodded before turning around and offering Chloe the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

Chloe's eyes widened and she nodded before grabbing the phone from Adrien's hand. "Hello? Ladybug?"

Adrien could slightly hear Marinette on the other side. _"Hi, Chloe. I know this has all been a lot for you to take in, but please don't be mad at Adrien or me for wanting to keep this all quiet."_

"It's your secret identities, I get it," Chloe remarked as casually as she could. "I didn't mean to figure him out."

_"I know. And we don't blame you, we just want you not to get upset or angry now that you know who he is, and soon who I am. We don't want you to get akumatized because of us."_

Chloe scoffed and grinned at Adrien. "Yeah, right. That won't happen, I promise."

Adrien took a deep breath when he heard Marinette add, _"So can you promise not to hate me when you find out who I am?"_

"I could never hate you, Ladybug."

_"Okay, so I'm going to have you hang up on me when I'm done talking. If you can get past knowing who I am, call me back on your phone."_

Chloe looked unsurely at Adrien, and he nodded once to reassure her. Quickly, Chloe pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. Her eyes took in the name on the caller ID and she inhaled sharply. She kept staring at the screen of the phone, lips in a thin line and jaw tight with tension. Adrien was half tempted to ask her what was wrong, but he was afraid that she would snap like a broken rubber band.

Almost a whole minute passed before Chloe even took a breath, and soon her eyes were blinking rapidly and she was shaking her head in such small motions that he almost didn't catch it.

"Chloe?"

Her head snapped up, eyes wild and mouth scowling so deeply it was almost impossible, and she gripped his phone even tighter in her hand. Her shoulders started to shake, quivering just like her lower lip. Adrien put his hands on her shoulders and steadied her.

"Say something, at least."

Immediately, Chloe shoved his hands off her shoulders and thrust his phone against his chest, eyes burning with fury, and she snapped, "What do you _want_ me to say?! That I'm _happy_ to finally know who Ladybug is?! That I am _happy_ to know that I have been bullying and treating Ladybug like shit for as long as I can remember?! That I'm so _relieved_ to know that _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ is your girlfriend, and so happens to be Ladybug and you so happen to be Chat Noir, as well, and I've been basically making fun of _you_ ever since you two started saving Paris?! Is that what you want to hear?!"

Adrien's shoulders drooped and he felt his heart sink with it. "Chlo-"

"No!" she turned on her heels and stomped away from him, heading straight for her couch and plopping down on it before grabbing one of the throw pillows and burying her face in it. Adrien slowly approached, taking a seat next to her and straining to hear her muffled voice through the pillow. "You have been lying to me this whole time, and someone I hate is actually someone I admire and I just don't want to think about all of the horrible things I've done and said to her and yet she still is willing to save me and it's like there's _nothing_ she can't do-"

Adrien gently pried the pillow from her face, revealing red eyes on the brim of overflowing with tears. "Marinette is a wonderful person. You know this, I know this. I don't know what type of rivalry slash hatred thing you guys have going on, but she sacrificed a lot by letting you know her secret. The least you can do is be grateful."

Chloe glared a him. "How am I going to do that? Everyone knows we don't like each other! I can't just start being nice to her without people asking questions!"

He smirked and leaned against the back of the couch. "So you care that you could possibly oust her secret?"

Her cheeks turned a soft pink color and she pouted as she crossed her arms and looked away. "N-no. I just wouldn't my reputation to be tarnished. I have to keep up appearances, you know."

"As being a bully that no one likes?"

"Stop being silly, everyone likes me," she dismissed lamely, to the point Adrien knew even she didn't believe it. "I just don't want to risk Ladybug getting in trouble or anything."

"Right." Adrien sighed and he picked up her phone from the coffee table. "She wanted you to call her."

Chloe stared at the phone for a long moment, chewing on her lip before snatching it out of his hand and dialing Marinette's number. She stood and headed towards her closet, stomping in the typical Chloe fashion, and he could faintly hear her when Marinette picked up.

"Let's get coffee. We need to talk."

* * *

Marinette fiddled with her bag, opening and closing the clasp as she waited for Chloe to arrive. As per the blonde's request, they were meeting in the cafe at her father's hotel. She had a private booth waiting for Marinette, but hadn't arrived yet herself. So that left Marinette fidgeting like she already had four espressos before eating anything.

In reality she only had two.

From the corner of her eye, she saw that someone has heading for the table. She turned and saw that butler was approaching her, and right behind him walked Chloe, regal and stern like the Queen Bee she was. Marinette's gaze never left Chloe as she made her way to the table.

"Your seat, _Mademoiselle."_

" _Merci,"_ she replied curtly as she sat down, eyes locked on Marinette.

The two teens sat in silence, eyes never leaving the other. Marinette wanted so badly to say something, to clear the tense air surrounding their private booth, but she felt that since Chloe had been the one to suggest the meeting she should speak first. So she held her tongue.

Out of nowhere, a waiter set down a latte in front of her, shocking her to say the least, and her eyes went to Chloe once more.

"I remembered what you liked," she remarked off-handedly.

Marinette swallowed past the thickness in her throat and lowered her eyes to her drink, mouth watering at the scent and memory of this hotel's specific recipe for latte. "I'm surprised."

"Well, it so happens to also be Ladybug's choice of coffee," Chloe replied, her tone light, yet laced with an underlying message, "so it wasn't hard to forget."

"Are you mad it's me?" Marinette blurted, risking a glance up at Chloe. The blonde returned her gaze, face blank as she chewed on her lower lip and her words. Time seemed to freeze as the two 'frenemies' kept their eyes locked on each other. Marinette's stomach started to churn and she no longer wanted to drink her coffee. Unconsciously, she began pushing it away.

"Surprised, yes." Chloe finally said as her stare dropped to her own drink. "Betrayed? A little. But mad? No, not anymore. I can't find myself to be mad at _you_ about this."

Marinette straightened up and squared her gaze on Chloe. "Really?"

Chloe shrugged and their eyes met once more. "It was a tough pill to swallow, but I do remember there being a time where you and I had been friends... Finding out you were Ladybug actually made sense. You're both so _noble_."

"Adrien told me you didn't take it well initially," Marinette confessed, watching as Chloe's cheeks tinted pink and she glanced away.

"He was easy to figure out," she stated. "I've known him since we were little, so seeing him up close and actually paying attention to him made me see _him._ He's always been... easy to read. At least, he was until his mom..."

Chloe stopped herself and looked away. "I was his only friend until he came to our school. I know him, so when I finally paid attention to Chat Noir, I could see it was him. But with you... I had no idea."

"Chloe-"

She held up her hand to silence Marinette. "I have always envied you; how you dress, the way people like you, the way you were getting Adrien's attention... I really wanted a reason to hate you. And now that I know, I can't bring myself to do it. No matter how hard I try."

"Even though you've bullied me for years, you just want to stop because I'm Ladybug?" Marinette asked, feeling her chest start to tighten in her sudden anger and jealousy towards her alter ego. "If that's what you're going to do, I'll just leave. I don't want that."

Chloe shook her head and bit her lip. "Marinette, we were friends once. Back when we were younger-"

"Yeah, before I found out you were bad-mouthing me behind my back," Marinette snapped as she crossed her arms. "Now you just do it to my face."

Chloe scowled and her hand around her drink tightened. "And I'm sorry for that."

"Only because you know I'm Ladybug."

Both girls were seething now, breathing deeply and glaring at one another. Marinette was half-tempted to leave, especially since her disdain towards Chloe and her own alter-ego was starting to make her bitter. She began reaching for her bag when Chloe spoke again.

"It's not that," she said finally. "Adrien is my friend, and I love him. We've known each other almost our whole lives. And now I know this secret, about both of you, and I feel like it's my secret now, too. And since you're now his girlfriend - as much as I hate you for that - he's my friend and I want to be there for him. If that means sucking up my pride and befriending you, then I'll do it. For him."

Marinette's eyes softened and the resentful pain in her chest lessened. "That's awful selfless of you, Chloe."

Chloe pouted again and haughtily thrust her chin in the air as she turned her head to the side. "Don't think this makes us besties."

Marinette snickered and grabbed her latte. "Not likely. But I appreciate your reasoning."

Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe gave Marinette a strange look. "I'm not saying I'm happy for you two either. But I will support Adrien in whatever decisions he makes... unless they involve crusading through Paris in the middle of the night to fight crime. That's kind of pushing it."

Together, the girls shared a soft laugh and instantly Marinette felt herself relax. "I don't expect you to change your mind. Someone needs to be looking out for him."

"Do you have anyone looking out for you?" Chloe asked in uncharacteristic concern.

Marinette smiled and nodded her head. "Nino and Alya know. And they'll know that you know in a little bit."

"Right..." Chloe averted her eyes. "We'll have to keep acting the same, at least for the time being."

Marinette nodded once more. "I know. For a while."

There was a hint of a smile on Chloe's glossed lips as she brought her cup to her mouth once more and took a long drink. Marinette watched her, feeling an unexpected calm wash over her as she finished off the rest of her coffee.

Comfortable silence stretched on, and before Marinette knew it, Chloe began moving from her seat to stand.

"I already paid for yours," she stated in her usual domineering tone. "You can stay as long as you want, but I have places to be."

Marinette smiled at her and nodded. Chloe lingered for a moment, hesitant words hanging on her lips as she stared down at her peer. Marinette didn't expect her to say anything, but knew what she was wanting to say.

"Thank you for the coffee," she said simply. "I'm glad we had this talk."

Relief seemed to take over Chloe as she nodded once and turned on her heels to leave. "See you at school, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

Adrien sagged against his couch and smiled. "So it went well?"

_"As well as it could go."_

"She seemed nervous to talk to you when I spoke to her."

He could imagine Marinette shrugging her shoulders. _"She seemed like typical Chloe, but without the scathing insults or rudeness."_

Adrien snickered, "So, not typical Chloe."

 _"Oh, she was haughty as ever,"_ Marinette replied as the sound of her sewing machine being turned on buzzed in the background. _"But she wasn't bullying me this time. It was strange."_

Adrien looked out the windows at the rising moon and sighed, "She told me you guys had been friends once, a long time ago."

 _"Before her father became Mayor, yeah,"_ Marinette stated. He could hear the machine starting to thread together some fabric. He figured she put him on speaker. _"She remembered how I like my coffee, but she says it's because of Ladybug liking it the same way."_

"Knowing Chloe, she totally remembered how you liked it," Adrien told her, feeling fond of his childhood friend at that moment. "She may seem like she's as cold as ice, but she has a heart of gold if you just let her show it."

_"Hard to believe after all the years she bullied me."_

Adrien groaned and leaned back against the couch. "I'm sorry she was like that."

_"You don't need to apologize for her, Adrien."_

"I feel like I have to," he mumbled as he stared at the ceiling. "She's my friend, and you're my girlfriend. I want you two to get along and someone needs to apologize on her behalf, since she obviously won't for herself."

Marinette scoffed. _"No kidding."_

Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of an explosion and screaming caught his attention. He looked out the window and in the distance he could see smoke rising to block the moon, and the flickering color of fire dancing across the smog.

"Akuma."

_"Beat you to it?"_

He grinned. "You're on, babe."

* * *

_"Bien joué!"_

Ladybug's fist hit Chat's with a triumphant thump, all while Chat kept grinning at her like a love-lorn idiot. Who could blame him, though? Her hair had fallen out of the messy bun it had been pinned into, plus her face was flushed with the rush of victory. To him, she was a glowing goddess.

And it didn't help that the crowd that gathered was starting to chant that they kiss.

His smirk grew as he gently grabbed her hand and began tugging her closer. "Can't leave them disappointed, eh?"

She giggled and shook her head as he brought her to his chest and dipped her into a movie-style smooch. The onlookers cheered as she smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and popping her knee to his hip for effect.

With their lips still locked, Ladybug threw her yo-yo at a nearby chimney stack and whirled them away, away from the crowd and out of sight. Her back was pressed up against the bricks and Chat quickly began increasing the intensity of his kisses. His hands started to wander, cupping her breasts and butt cheeks before he pressed himself against her and gave her a pretty good idea of how much this kiss was affecting him.

Ladybug pulled her lips away from his and he quickly occupied them with ravishing her throat. "You must've really missed me."

He hummed affirmatively and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's only been a couple of days."

Chat's lips hovered over the junction of her jaw and neck and he murmured, "Every day spent away from you is a day in agony."

"Poetic."

She felt him smile against her exposed skin and press his hips against hers. A sudden flashback of their first encounter like this made Ladybug's stomach clench and a sudden warmth flood through her. A soft moan escaped her lips and Chat took that as a sign to continue.

He continued rubbing himself against her, sharp teeth dragging against her pulse, claw fingers scraping her sensitized body... Ladybug was starting to lose control.

"Chat," she panted. He hummed as he lapped her earlobe. Her breathing got heavier. "Not here, _cherie_."

He straightened up, glanced over his shoulder, and quickly grinned before scooping her up in his arms and bounding over the roof.

"Where are we going?"

He chuckled deep in his chest. "You'll see, Princess."

Suddenly, Ladybug realized where he was headed and her face flushed. Right as he leapt over the alleyway and landed on the roof of the school, she gave him a half-hearted glare. "You know, my house is _right there."_

Chat bounded over to the edge and jumped down to the courtyard beneath them, then raced towards what would be their classroom this year. "Yes, but this is more exciting, no?"

Ladybug flushed as he lowered her onto a table and quickly went to the windows to close the blinds. As soon as they were shut and the door was locked, his transformation fell. Yet his saucy grin remained.

"Your move, my Lady."

Without even thinking, Ladybug's transformation dropped and Adrien was quickly approaching her with a fire in his eyes that set her ablaze. She could faintly hear Tikki and Plagg snickering as they floated out of sight, but she paid them no attention. Instead, she focused on Adrien's hands sliding under her thin undershirt and caressing her nipples, free from any confinement. She moaned into his lips and opened her legs wider, letting him settle his clothed erection against her throbbing heat. Even through their clothes, she could feel _everything_ and it made her just that much more excited.

Not to mention they were about to fuck on the table they could possibly be sitting at in a few days, so that was thrilling in it's own right.

Adrien began grinding himself against her, shooting sparks of pleasure up her spine and to her toes, and Marinette began fumbling with their clothes. Almost too quickly, they were shed and Adrien was on his knees, lapping up the juices that were already spilling from her womanhood and causing her to shiver in delight. But this wasn't going to be just about her, no. Even though every pass of his tongue and caress of his lips brought her closer and closer to the edge, Marinette felt the compelling need to please him tonight. After all, he was the one who brought down the akuma. He deserved a reward.

She gently pushed his face away from her pussy and dropped off the table, kneeling down and taking his erection in her hands. His wide eyes and speechless demeanor gave her the okay and she quickly wrapped her lips around the head. He gasped as her tongue flicked his slit, and he gently placed his hand on her head to steady her- or maybe it was to steady himself. Regardless, Adrien's eyes fluttered shut as he let Marinette pleasure him with her mouth.

As her tongue swirled around the head, one hand wrapped around the shaft and the other cupped his balls- a trifecta of pleasure. His moans were all the encouragement she needed as she stroked, swirled, and massaged. Every flick of her tongue was in sync with every stroke of her hand, causing Adrien to get harder in her mouth and to jump in pleasure. He was hot and heavy, caressed and embraced with her warm cavern, and soon he was tugging on her hair to make her stop.

"Okay, okay, I give," he panted as she stood and wiped saliva from her chin. Without another word, he captured her lips in another kiss and lowered her to the table. Spreading her legs wide, Adrien grinned at her as he entered her slowly. The collective gasp from the both of them echoed in the empty room, and Marinette's heart leapt into her throat at the beautiful sight above her.

 _I'm making love to Adrien on a school table in the middle of the night._ The raw, naughty, and _forbidden_ feeling of it all made her even wetter, and she moaned loudly as he started to thrust into her.

"Hush, love," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her collarbone. "We may not be alone in the building."

"School does start in a few days, doesn't it?" she panted.

Adrien nodded as he sped up, gripping her hips with white knuckles and staring her own with such loving ferocity. Her heart swelled as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Her stomach was tightening, her walls gripping him hard as his thumb started circling her clit.

"Oh, Adrien," she moaned, thrashing her head to the side as she endured the immense build-up of pleasure. "I love you... oh, God, I love you."

She heard him chuckle as he thrust even harder into her, pinching her clit and causing her orgasm to crest. The intensity seized her entire body, rippling through her from the top of her head all the way to the tips of her toes. As she moaned and heat washed over her body, she heard him reply, "I love you, too, Marinette."

Adrien's speed started to pick up, shaking Marinette out of her daze and suddenly she remembered one crucial detail. "Adrien, the condom!"

He halted and his eyes blew wide. "Uh..."

She glared at him. "You didn't bring one?!"

Adrien shook his head and frowned at her. "I was in my pajamas when the akuma attacked! Why would I keep a condom in my pajama pocket?!"

Marinette couldn't believe their luck. "Oh, my God. And yet you still brought me here?"

"I got caught up in the moment!" he whined in exasperation. Quickly, he pulled out of her- wincing at the motion- and pulled his pants on quickly. "I'll be right back. Plagg, _transforme moi!_ "

The room was washed in green light and Chat Noir pecked Marinette on the lips before leaping to the door. "Don't move."

Marinette rolled her eyes as he slipped out into the hallway, leaving her alone and naked on the table. She sighed, a little disappointed, but decided not to get too caught up in it. At least he didn't insist on finishing without protection, right?

Absently, Marinette's fingers drifted to her core and she started to lazily stroke her sensitive clit. Might as well keep herself prepared for when he got back, she reasoned, as soon she was massaging her breast with one hand while the other circled her twitching womanhood. Pleasure was beginning to mount again and Marinette moaned aloud as her second orgasm began to grow. Her body was hot, waiting for her lover, and Marinette felt the cool air of the Parisian night tickle her nipples.

" _Ooooh..."_

"Marinette."

She sat up quickly, spotting Chat Noir standing in the doorway once more. His eyes were dark with lust and his hand was holding not one, but two condoms.

She flushed at the implication and his sultry grin grew as he approached her. The door was locked, his transformation fell, and Marinette's lips were quickly occupied with his. Adrien's finger's replaced hers and he continued to stroke her while he broke the kiss. His teeth dug into the condom wrapper and he ripped it open with a raw ferocity that set her heart a-flutter.

As soon as the condom was rolled on his erection, he thrust himself into her. Her loud moan was swallowed by his hungry mouth and his hand kept stroking her clit, bringing her to her second climax without any effort. She sobbed in relief into his kiss and his thrusts grew in speed without abandon.

All too soon, Adrien moaned and came, panting hot breath onto her chest, and he sagged against the table that had surprisingly held up during their tryst.

"Wow."

He chuckled. "You're telling me."

"That was very nice."

"Hence, why I brought the second condom. So we can do it again."

Marinette watched as he sat up, meeting her eyes with a glazed and satisfied look. She flashed him a naughty smirk and murmured, "Maybe in Mr. Damocles's office?"

Adrien snorted and shook his head. "I was thinking the locker room, but your idea works, too."

They both snickered as he pulled himself out, and quickly transformed into their alter-egos before slipping out of the room and sprinting to the principals's office own the hall. Right as they reached the door, Ladybug paused and turned to her partner.

"With Alya, Nino, and Chloe knowing about us, it's really not so much of a secret anymore, is it?"

Chat shrugged as he opened the door and let her in. "It never really was, my Lady."

Ladybug smirked as she grabbed his collar and dragged him into the room. The door locked with a definite click and Ladybug knew that _this_ was something she would have to keep a secret forever.

* * *

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow took me long enough to finish this. Seriously, I kind of gave up. But here we are, here's the end. We aren't doing anything more after this. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on starting this story until after Thanksgiving, but I just had to get the smut out of my system. Happy birthday, me!


End file.
